


Relish in Desire

by thewiredgalaxy



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Biting, M/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Trans Character, Trans Link, Trans Male Character, Two Cocks, Vaginal Fingering, You're Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewiredgalaxy/pseuds/thewiredgalaxy
Summary: My friends have wanted me to write some some new smut since it's been a while so here y'all go lmao it's really nothing else





	Relish in Desire

When they got to Sidon's room for the night, Link initiated the first kiss as soon the door was closed. He had been wanting to kiss him all day since he had arrived at the Zora’s Domain, and couldn't want to wait any longer. He loved the feeling of Sidon's lips on his. And with that kiss, Sidon’s arms were around his waist and bringing him in closer. Pressing their bodies together.

Sidon's lips soon found Link’s neck as they made their way to the prince’s grand waterbed. Link found himself being nudged to sit down as Sidon pulled back to free him from his layers of shirts, Link kicking his boots off at the same time. The Zora then got to his knees, giving an inquiring look to Link and receiving a nod before he leaned forward to press a kiss to his chest. His mouth made gentle work at his nipple, careful to mind his sharp teeth. The other wasn't left alone long, his hand coming up to play with it gently.

Sidon's mouth and hands swapped positions after a bit, making Link bite his lower lip. Sidon never liked to leave the other nipple neglected of the attention of his mouth. Link arched into his touch with a soft whine, eyes fluttering closed. A hand fell to rest on the back of the prince’s head beneath the base of his tail, pulling him in closer. He then whined, keeling over when he started to use his tongue. But his mouth started to move lower, kissing down his stomach. A small peck was given to his bellybutton. Always. Sidon was fascinated by it. Probably because he didn't have one of his own. 

His clawed fingers hooked onto the waistband of Link’s pants and their eyes met again. Another silent question was met with a soft smile and a silent nod. Link swiftly was as bare as Sidon (minus all his jewelry and sashes he still adorned). He watched the Zora’s pupils dilate as the smell of his arousal hit his nose. He gingerly spread Link’s legs apart before he started to stroke Link, already slick from the anticipation of this moment. A moan escaped his lips while he scooted his hips closer, fingers taking a slight hold on the bed sheets. 

“So eager, my pearl,” Sidon’s voice rumbled lowly and a shiver ran down Link’s spine as Sidon moved his hand away to hook his arms around Link's legs to spread them further and brought his face in closer. But Link let out a whine as he instead kissed his thighs, starting so close to where he needed attention but moving away towards his knee. He did the same to the other side. He gasped as he gave his soft flesh a small nip, lapping up the bit of blood that trickled out. His mouth moved ever so closer once more. And again didn't go where he wanted. Vouching instead to kiss his stomach once more. 

“Sidon…..” Link whined quietly with another roll of his hips. He was met with a chuckle as thumbs rubbed gentle circles into his thighs. But he was soon given what he wanted as Sidon’s mouth started to give attention to his arousal. One hand moved from his leg, placing it on Sidon’s shoulder, and his fingers spread Link’s labia, giving Sidon better access to everything. 

His tongue moved with precision, flicking against Link’s clit as he moaned loudly. He leaned back on the bed, his hand originally behind Sidon's head covering his mouth.   
Sidon’s tongue started to focus lower down, teasing his entrance and Link whimpered each time it was shy of starting to fill him up, rocking his hips against his lover’s face. Another moan slipped out as Sidon dragged his tongue up from the base of his hole to his clit. Pulling back for a moment to taste Link on the juices covering his mouth as he liked his lips, made Link whimper again at the loss of contact.

Sidon chuckled lowly, leaning forward to slowly kiss up Link’s next as he teased him with his teeth. Grazing ever so against his skin like they were to break it, but just short the pressure to do so. His fingers tho that had been spreading Link’s labia now were teasing his hole, poking in for a moment before pulling out. 

Link knew though that Sidon was very cautious with his fingers and would often be a tease with them too. Even though they've done this numerous times, the pointed tips of his nails still had the potential to cut Link inside if neither of them were careful. But when he finally slipped a finger in, Link gasped softly and rocked his hips against it. He felt Sidon smile against his skin when he made a small noise of pleasure as he started to slowly thrust it in and out. Link bucked his hips slightly as a second finger joined the first, making him whine as they fucked and scissored him. 

The hand Link had been using to hold the back of Sidon’s head moved to the top of it to push his head downwards as he spread his legs further. He hoped Sidon would take the hint. 

And he did.

Smirking deviously, his head dove back down. His mouth made quick work at Link’s clit. Kissing it and playing with it with his tongue led to Link’s hand finding it's position at the back of his head again, pushing his head in closer. His fingers started to move a bit faster too after a third one was put in, but not going too deep, as he minded his claws. Link could feel himself starting to tense up, getting closer to coming as he rocked against Sidon's face. 

Sidon pulled his head back and pulled his fingers out. Link whined at the emptiness, earning a small laugh from Sidon. “Oh my darling pearl…” Sidon kissed him briefly and he could taste himself on his lips. “Can you move further onto the bed for me?” he asked as he got up from his knees and started to remove his princely attire. Link hadn't noticed before that his cocks had come out, and he licked his lips unconsciously at the sight of them.

Link then nodded in response and moved to be closer to the headboard. He went to recline against the plush down pillows as the bed moved when Sidon joined him, but found himself being turned onto his stomach. He peered over his shoulder at the Zora, quirking his brow quizzically. 

“You don't mind this position, do you?” Sidon inquired, tilting his head. Link smiled at him and shook his head in response. He shifted to raise his hips higher from the bed, making himself more comfortable. He bit his lower lip partially as he felt one of Sidon’s members rub teasingly against his entrance. He could tell he was dripping again as he arched his hips back in response. Sidon paused for a moment, shifting Link’s legs closer together, before he pressed the head of one of his lengths into Link, making him moan at its entrance. The other was situated between Link’s thighs as Sidon took hold of his hips.

Link let out a slow breath as Sidon pushed into him further, working slowly so Link could adjust. Gentle circles rubbed into his skin, keeping him relaxed. Once he was sheathed as he deep as he could get in Link, he simply rocked his hips side to side as Link adjusted to his girth.

Sidon's thrusts were slow and even. Only every so often they would go deeper, making Link gasp and raise his hips back against him. And each time Sidon would do that, Link would squeeze his thighs a bit closer together to make the Zora groan at the friction. 

After some time of build up, Link looked back at Sidon, licking his lips. “Go…” he muttered softly, eyes seeming to sparkle as Sidon grinned at him and gave a nod. 

He soon found himself moaning when Sidon picked up his pace. He rocked his hips back each time to meet his movement make him go deeper as Sidon's other length rubbed repeatedly against Link’s clit. He felt so fucking good. And even better when Sidon’s nails dug into his skin to keep a better hold on him as he started to thrust deeper.

Link was a wreck in a matter of moments. Pleasure ran down his spine as he tightened around Sidon’s member when the other bent over him. Sidon wrapped an arm around his waist and used the other to hold himself from crushing Link. He pulled Link’s hips in closer as his actions became a bit rougher. Link cried out in pleasure each time Sidon hit deep in him, bucking his hips back to make it that much deeper. 

Link groaned at a particularly rough thrust as his breathing started to turn more laboured. He reached a hand back, fingers wrapping around Sidon’s cock between his legs. He smirked a bit when he felt Sidon shiver over him, moaning next to his ear. With each thrust, his length slid in and out from Link’s grasp, which varied in tightness in each time. And each time it left Sidon making a new noise that Link relished in. He loved making him putty in his hands.

Link could tell he was starting to get close. Sidon wasn't moving as fast with how tight he was getting and his breaths were hard. But he knew Sidon was on his was to get to where Link was. His thrusts were already starting to become a bit more erratic. And Link could feel him restraining himself from biting him. He always refrained from biting until near the end because Link’s skin was not built as tough as a Zora’s to handle multiple bites while they fucked. Link did wish he would bite him more, but the love bites did go deep and hurt a lot. But Link cherished the scars he got afterwards from them.

“Sidon….” Link moaned, reaching his hand up that had been gripping the sheets on the bed to grab one of the fins on the side of Sidon’s head. He brought him in closer to his shoulder, holding him there. “Please…”

“Link…?” Sidon asked, nearly stopping while fully in Link. It made the Hylian whimper, quickly rocking his hips back against him. 

“‘m close…please…” he begged, breathing heavily as he tugged his fin again. He bucked his hips for emphasis, biting his lower lip when Sidon let out a shaky moan. 

Link whimpered as Sidon went back to fucking him hard and deep. His hand near fisted his cock between his thighs, hips arching up into him. He felt Sidon let out a breath against his shoulder before his teeth sunk into his skin. Link cried out with each of Sidon’s fast paced thrust, body trembling as he tried to hold off coming. 

But he couldn't hold if off for long. He came hard and his body shook. His forehead was slick with sweat and held his hair to it. He heard the Zora groan at how tight he got. Sidon gave a few more thrusts before he climaxed as well, filling Link up and coating his hand and stomach with his seed. He slowly released his hold on him from the bite, licking away the blood that still came out and pressing a kiss to his shoulder. He slowly pulled out and got off the bed, quickly grabbing a towel as Link rolled onto his side that wasn't bit. 

Sidon returned to Link’s side, wiping side seed off him before he held the towel to the bite. Link’s breathing was mostly normal and his eyes peered up at Sidon. He wore a tired smile on his face and his hand moved to rest on his knee. 

“Are you alright?” Sidon murmured, smiling back at him and leaning over to kiss his temple. Link only nodded in response, leaning into Sidon’s touch when he stroked his cheek with the back of his knuckles. “Was that good?” Link nodded again as Sidon got off the bed again, grabbing a small vial and handing it to him. Link took it and drank its contents down without Sidon having to say a thing. He already knew from the other times Sidon's bit him that it would help him heal faster, and he could already feel the pain in his shoulder that was starting to set in disappear. 

Sidon got back on the bed and laid next to Link, kissing the top of his head before he tucked it under his chin. He wrapped an arm around his waist, rubbing his back gently. “Do you need me to do anything for you?”

“I'm okay like this…” Link assured him, reaching his hand up to rest on Sidon’s collarbone, his thumb rubbing it gently. He tilted his head up to kiss his neck, smiling tiredly. “I love you, Sidon…”

“I love you too, my pearl…” Sidon murmured as he placed a kiss on his head. Link cuddled in closer, and yawned softly. He knew he probably wouldn't be going anywhere the next day, but he didn't mind. He could stay with Sidon no matter what.


End file.
